Forever
by GreenVelcroTechnology
Summary: Nibbling on Edward's neck as he had done previously, he nuzzled his face up Edward's ear and whispered hoarsely, "Your mine." Jacob/Edward. one-shot.


**Forever **

Jacob woke to quiet. And warmth. Strange considering he shared a bed with a living ice-sculpture. Lifting his head from the plush pillow his head had been resting on, he looked first to the right and then to the left but saw no sign of his lover. A blanket had been place atop his naked frame in a misguided attempted to keep him warm. As if he needed any help with _that. _But, still, it was the thought that counted. One muscular leg had found its way out from under the covers which caused Jacob's legs to end up spread in a very provocative position. This then caused him to think of his lover's legs spread like his, as would be the case, and he pictured how the muscles in his ass would clench as he thrust forward into the mattress trying to relieve some of the tension caused by Jake's delicious torture.

"Mmm..." Jake's moan trailed off as he imagined himself thrusting roughly into Edward's tight hole and promptly became a groan. The activities of the night before had left him wanting more.

Quickly, he lifted himself off of his stomach, out of the bed, and away from the room, not bothering to dress as the rest of the Cullens were out hunting. He ran through the house, following Edward's scent to the kitchen, his arousal smacking against his abs, where he found him, also nude, moving around attempting to prepare breakfast for his human mate.

Though he was well aware of Jacob's presence, Edward continued as he was, adding a bit more sway to his hips as he moved. The thoughts running through Jake's mind were causing Edward's impressive cock to visibly harden and lengthen until it stood, not straight out, but flat against his stomach, occasionally twitching against his skin. Jacob's thoughts were not, by any means, tame.

Behind his back, Jacob licked his lips slowly, eyes trained not only on his love's meat, but the rest of him as well. To Jacob, and practically everyone else who laid eyes on him, Edward was perfect. His skin, though cold and hard, was soft and always tasted of...it was impossible to place...it was...it was Edward. He just tasted like Edward. And nothing tasted better. Biting his lower lip and sucking on it without realizing he was doing so, he memorised Edward's curves. No, not like a woman's hips or breast or any such nonsense. Edward was no woman. His curves were composed of muscle and bone, from the gentle curve of his biceps and triceps to the angular hipbones which protruded ever so slightly, almost teasingly, from his skin. Yes, Edward was definitely all man.

If Edward could blush, his whole face would have been ablaze as he listened to Jacob's thoughts, but truthfully he loved it. He loved the assurance that Jacob loved him and the confidence that came from that. He loved being able to hear, directly from Jacob's thoughts, that how he felt about him. Perhaps it was selfish. Maybe it was even narcissistic. But he loved it. For the first time in his long life, he didn't feel like a monster. He felt loved. And, more importantly, he felt he deserved it.

As Edward's back was turned, Jacob took the opportunity to circle his arms around his lover's torso and nuzzle his face into the crook of his neck, as well as nuzzle his erection into Edwards ass-crack. Edward let out a sigh, as if in relief, and gently rocked his hips back, completely encompassing Jacob's cock.

Jacob began to nibble on the sensitive skin surrounding Edward's ear, as well as the ear itself, causing Edward to moan a slightly feminine moan, as if contradicting Jake's earlier thoughts, and Jacob's cock twitched in its soft nook. Edward clenched his ass muscles, reminiscent of Jacob's fantasy, forcing a very masculine groan out of Jake.

Edward's swollen cock was pressing against the cold granite of the counter, though he did not notice the cold as a result of his vampire-ism, and his balls were caught pleasantly between the granite and Jake's thigh, as he had forced Edwards legs apart and placed his own in between them.

Still sucking roughly on Edward's silky skin, Jacob began to move his hands up and down against Edward's defined abs before moving them higher to pinch and pull at his nipples, both already hard and crinkled.

Edward turned his head, effectively halting Jake's attack on his neck, and crashed his lips against Jacob's. He forcefully moved his lips against Jake's demanding a response. A response Jacob eagerly gave. Taking the lead, Jake began to suck mercilessly on Edward's bottom lip, but Edward would not hear of it and soon took control, using his hands to awkwardly take Jacob's face, angling it just so before forcing Jacob's lips apart with his practiced tongue and invading his entrance. Their tongues intertwined and caressed each other as their lips moved almost viciously. Jacob let out a moan, but with their lips mashed together as they were it came out as a whimper. Edward, taking this as a sign of Jacob's need to breathe, pulled his lips away, panting impulsively.

"Jake..." Edward mumbled almost incoherently as their lips melded together once more before letting out a whimper of his own as Jake's skilled hands skimmed quickly over his front before moving farther down to cup his ball's and grab his shaft.

The hand which held Edward's velvety ball-sack began to squeeze gently while the other, gripping his thick cock shaft, began to pump vigorously, with only Edward's leaking pre-cum as lubricant. Edward's hands moved away from his lover's face to Jacob's arms and started moving up, wrapping his fingers around his large, dark forearms, stroking them sensually, as if each was a model of Jake's own dick.

All the while their lips remained locked, Jacob allowing Edward control without protest.

Edward sighed a content sigh and leaned even further into Jake, if it was even possible, causing Jacob's cock to shift in between his cheeks sending pleasant tingles through both of them.

"Jacob, I love you so much." He murmured against Jacob's lips.

Jake smiled down at his love.

As Jacob continued his assault on Edward's cock and balls, Edward moved his hands farther up his lover's arms, circling only half of Jake's huge, muscular bicep with his long, pianist fingers.

Everything about his Jacob was huge. And warm - so warm against his own icy skin. Edward's own meat was big by any standards, both long and thick, and, as Jake loved to point out, softer than silk. But Jake's cock was Godly, just like everything else about him. While Edward was often referred to as a Greek god, Jacob was something out of Norse mythology; so large and dominating, but always gentle and kind. His whole body was hard as rock, and, unlike the granite-like feel Edward possessed, he was warm and plush like a stuffed animal. His pecs were large and dark, as was everything else, with small nipples, darker still, in the centers of each. He had not a six-pack, but an eight-pack, which was well-defined and so soft. While muscle like his would normally give a boy all the confidence in the world, it seemed to make him bashful, embarrassed at being, in Edward's view, larger than life. It wasn't until Edward came along that he became comfortable with himself.

Traveling even lower, you came to a trail of soft, almost downy-like, hair which led to the treasures nestled between his strong thighs. Jacob's pole was big when soft but huge when swollen; in short, he was hung like a horse.

Oh how Edward loved that cock and the things it did inside him.

"Edward?" Jacob whispered into his ear, "Edward you are my everything. Everything."

Edward's heart soared, as it always did when Jake said things like that, and he turned in Jacob's arms, breaking Jake's hands away from his dick and forcing Jake's cock away from his ass, to face him. As he turned Jacob's hands re-established themselves on Edward's soft, round ass-cheeks, kneading them roughly. He then lifted Edward so he could wrap his legs around his hips and their cocks began to press together, both dripping jizz. Edward bit his lip and, holding Jacob's gaze, started to grind his hard-on into Jake's.

"Gahhhh!" Jacob groaned and threw his head back, sweat appearing on the surface of his tan skin.

Edward smirked and leaned forward to suck on his mate's neck as Jake had previously been doing to him, taking back his rightful role as the vampire.

"I love it when you go all vampire on me." Jacob murmured, always teasing, and Edward bit down a little harder than necessary causing Jacob to buck against him and his smirk grew.

Jake suddenly adjusted his grip on Edward's ass, pulling apart his cheeks and thrusting a finger into his tight little hole. Edward mewed. Adding another finger quickly, as Edward was still stretched from the night before, he pounded his asshole roughly, giving him as much pleasure with his fingers as he possibly could, adding more digits as he continued.

"Jake...GOD!...mmmmm...fuck! Jake I need - ah! - you! I need your cock so bad." Edward always talked dirty when he reached his point of no return.

Jacob lifted Edward so he sat atop the counter and he lay back with his ass hanging off and his member standing straight up.

"You sure I can't suck you for awhile?" Jake asked as he gazed down at the beautiful meat before him. He loved the feel of that cock against his throat and the salty-Edward taste of his cum.

"Gah...fuck Jake, I'd cum too fast. I need your cock now!" Edward looked a bit like a desperate whore all laid out like that.

"Shut - mmm - up!" Edward growled hearing Jacob's thoughts but still writhing in pleasure as Jacob fingered him. "Fuck me!"

"Your wish is my command." Jake whispered in a breathy voice. After removing his fingers, he thrust his cock deep into Edward's tight ass until he filled him to the hilt, his shaft swallowed up to his balls.

They both cried out, Edward bucking and Jacob struggling to regain control over himself.

"Take me, Jacob. Fuck me hard and rough. Make me scream your name!" was Edward's protest to Jake stopping.

Jacob arched his hips back, so only his mushroom head remained in the tight brown hole, took a deep breath, and pounded hard and fast into Edward's awaiting ass so his ball sack slapped noisily against Edward's sensitive skin. He continued to pound Edward's fuckhole harder and faster, hitting his prostate every time, reveling in the moans and groans and whimpers that escaped his lover's lips.

Edward rocked his hips in time with Jacob and Jacob grabbed them rougly to pump them faster and more vigorously, ramming his dick into Edward and ramming Edward's asshole onto his cock.

Edward's cock was twitching with need so he reached down and started jerking it in time with Jacob's thrusts.

"Yes! Yes!"

"Harder! AHHH!"

"UGH! YEAH! MMM!"

Their cries surrounded them; Edward's loud and wanton, Jacob's more gutteral, almost growling.

The sight of Edward playing with himself, though he had witnessed it many times before, always sent Jacob into a frenzy and in order to calm himself he had to slow his pace and the depth at which he impaled Edward's ass.

Once he was back under control, he lifted Edward off the counter, holding him in his arms as he had before, Edward's legs wrapped shamelessly around his waist, this time with his cock buried deep inside Edward, and he began his rough, fast thrusting again. Nibbling on Edward's neck as he had done previously, he nuzzled his face up Edward's ear and whispered hoarsely, "Your mine."

Edward moaned and arched forward, his cock jumping as he came against Jacob's stomach, his juices hitting Jake's abs and oozing downward. He leaned into Jacob's neck, resting on his shoulder, purring, "Forever."

**A/N: Reviews make me smile :)**


End file.
